<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nele by eidetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656054">nele</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic'>eidetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control Sabotage, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Underage Aggressor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alpha daughter sabotages her Omega father's birth control pills. Her reasons for doing so are, unsurprisingly, entirely selfish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Underage Alpha Daughter/Omega Father in Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anomegawork, Unusual_Bearings_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts">Val_Creative</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nele, keep out! I-I think…I think I may have a bit of a problem—”</p><p>Nele smiled to herself and pretended not to hear the agonized shouting from inside her father’s bedroom. She already knew without him having to tell her exactly what his “problem” was…</p><p>…since she had, after all, been the one to cause his “problem” in the first place.</p><p>Her father was an adult, that was true, but he could be as naïve as a child on occasion. Like, how he kept his prescription bottle of heat suppressant capsules right there on the kitchen table for anyone to see…or tamper with. Really, it was only a matter of time before his carelessness came back to bite him.</p><p>Nele wasn’t interested in biting her father. Since presenting as an Alpha a few months ago, she’d been constantly hungry, but what she hungered for wasn’t <em>food</em>. No, she had other…<em>things</em>…uppermost in her mind at the moment.</p><p>“Daa, I can help,” Nele said as she pushed her father’s bedroom door open. “Let me help.”</p><p>“Noooo… Nele…”  Her father was sprawled out on his bed, sweat-soaked sheets tangled between his legs. His handsome, muscular body quaked uncontrollably with the tremors of his arousal, and his pheromones were so thick in the still, unventilated air that Nele could practically <em>taste </em>them.</p><p>Nele licked her lips; her father’s flavor was reminiscent of lemon, chamomile, and honey. Pungent, ripe, and sweet—peak fertility. Her father awaited an Alpha to breed him. An Alpha such as herself, say. Nele reached between her legs and stroked her clit, encouraging the organ to evert from its sheath.</p><p>The physiological changes were the best part of growing up. Although she’d begun masturbating to orgasm so early that she couldn’t remember exactly how old she was when she’d started, the first time her clit achieved its full length, like lipstick rolled out of its tube, had been the hardest orgasm of her life to date. She’d been fantasizing about her father, and she’d sprayed her come so far she’d had to scrub the ceiling clean afterwards.</p><p>“Let me help,” Nele repeated, hips canted proudly forward so that her clit swayed in the air, long, thick, <em>rampant</em>. A glistening thread of precome hung from the tapered tip. “Daa, I can help.”</p><p>Her father’s eyes were glazed, unfocused, and he kept right on vocalizing semi-coherent protests as Nele crawled into bed with him and covered his big, broad body with her smaller, slender one.</p><p>Okay, yes, she was small. 85 pounds on a “fat day.” When she got into position between her father’s outspread legs, the top of her head was about level with his chest. Fortunately, though, Nele wasn’t small where it counted most, and in the throes of his heat, her father was already too far gone to do anything besides jerk and moan as she began to pry him open with her clit.</p><p>Ahhh, so wet, so hot, so tight! Soooooo gooooood!! Nele’s fingers curled into claws as she sank deep into her father, so deep that their groins were mashed together and her father’s cock, erect and neglected, was trapped between their bellies. Nele lifted her hips, sliding almost all the way out. Then she plunged back in. Ahhh, bliss! Fucking an Omega was even better than she could have imagined!! She pull out and pushed back in again. And again and again and again. The shaft of her clit was so sensitive that even her father’s silken inner walls were nigh unbearable friction. She pumped harder, her little body an irresistible force against the immovable object that was her father.</p><p>“Nele…” he whimpered, tossing his head from side to side like he couldn’t bear any more pleasure. And maybe he was reaching his limit. She’d found his prostate and was making a concerted effort to pummel it with every thrust. “This is…this is w-wrong…”</p><p>“No, Daa. This is exactly <em>right</em>.” Nele wanted what she wanted, and what Nele wanted, she would have. That simple.</p><p>Her clit lengthened further the more she worked her father over, until finally, at the apex of an especially forceful thrust, she felt her tip touch the swollen entrance to her father’s womb. Nele gasped, a spurt of precome bursting from her clit—this was where she’d been conceived and carried for nine months. This was where she had come from! She thrust harder and faster into her father, tension building, knot swelling, sheath stretching. Her knot was mere seconds from popping out, and when that happened, that was it, she had to be ready—</p><p>Her father must’ve been able to feel her knot slapping against his rim, because he made one last, futile attempt to protest his plight, even as his cute Omega cock released its load. “N-Nele, please…ahhh! Don’t…you don’t…you don’t have to do this…”</p><p>“Oh, but I do,” she replied. She rubbed her cheek against her father’s damp, feverish skin, marking him with her scent. As far as she was concerned, this was nothing short of the truth.</p><p>Then, at last, her knot everted fully. She rammed it home into her father and began to come.</p><p>The pleasure was shocking in its intensity. Absolutely exquisite. Her muscles were locked; she was shaking. Nele shut her eyes against the sensory overload, her mouth worrying her father’s left nipple—her favorite at feedings prior to being weaned—so that she wouldn’t scream. Each violent pulse of her semen slammed into her father, straight into his womb, and he clamped down reflexively on her knot, squeezing it rhythmically and ensuring that none would trickle back out and be wasted.</p><p>Impregnation was virtually assured.</p><p>“Ugh…” Her father flailed weakly beneath her, tugging uncomfortably where they were still joined. “God, what have we done…?! Nele…!!”</p><p>“It’s all right, Daa, really. Don’t worry,” Nele murmured soothingly as she resumed rocking her hips into her father. She smiled affectionately. She was ready to go again, and if the thumping of her father’s cock against her stomach was any indication, so was he. “Leave everything to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>